


All I Want For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A lot of kissing, Because of the Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I promise, It gets more Christmassy, Kissing, Lesbians in Space, Like my life, This is a gay mess, Travel, What Did You Expect, Yas is a Lesbian, You Might Need a Dentist, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For a very festive first date, The Doctor takes Yaz somewhere special to her, and now, to both of them.
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Just a small Christmas fic I will hopefully keep writing over the holidays about my fave lesbian couple! Looking foward to series 12 in 2020! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Good Tidings We Bring ect.  
> Note: this work did not have a beta, so feel free to shove my grammar and spelling mistakes into my face!

Yasmin Khan stood in the TARDIS doorway, cheeks aching. She had barely stopped grinning all morning, bouncing around like she was filled with helium. Sonya had yelled at her to go visit a psychiatrist when she left the flat to see her boyfriend, but not even the long-standing feud between the two of them could put a dent in Yaz's elation. Even her mum had warned her that she was in such a state that she would probably be robbed if she went out, as muggers were always worse on the run up to Christmas, leading Yaz to firmly remind Najia (yet again) that she was a trained officer and could take care of herself.

She couldn't believe it. She just simply couldn't seem to believe that this gorgeous woman smiling at her was hers. It had been three days now, since the Doctor had officially asked her to be her girlfriend, and Yaz still hadn't quite processed the sheer impossibility of this perfect situation. She mentally shook herself; this was their first proper date, and Yaz was determined to be cool. 

"Yaz! You're here! Already!" The Doctor sounded nervous, but still very pleased, and screw cool, her voice made Yasmin nearly quake with joy and emotion. She strode across the TARDIS and gently took the Doctor's head in her hands, capturing her mouth in what was only their third kiss, full of a light happiness and joy of reunion. 

The Doctor smiled against her girlfriend's lips, feeling emotions that had lain dormant for many years of her long, long life. There had been an emptiness in her soul that she hadn't even been aware of, a lack of the true joy and comfort that loving others can bring. It had been gnawing at her loneliness for so long, but being with Yaz made her whole again, piece by piece. 

Yaz had never really dated. Sure, she had hooked up with a few girls before, but she had never felt like this before. So free and light that the world could explode beneath her and she would still be fine. It was a deep feeling. Constant. She grinned to herself, breaking the kiss. 

_Imagine if Mum could see me now_ , Yaz thought. _Hi, Mum, don't mind me, I'm just kissing the alien that I flatly denied I was dating despite the fact that I have had a massive crush on her since we met. By the way, have I mentioned she's an alien?_ She chuckled slightly, just enough for the Doctor to hear. 

___"Something funny? Have I got odd socks on? Food on my face?"_ _ _

___"Doctor, are you nervous?" Yaz was incredulous at her normally unflappable Doctor acting so flustered._ _ _

___"Nope. No, I am fine. Brilliant. Incredible. Splendiferous. Why would you think I was nervous?"_ _ _

___Yas shook her head slightly, grinning. "I was just thinking about what my mum would say if she could see us right now."_ _ _

___The Doctor looked slightly worried. "Ah, Yaz's mum. I don't think she likes me very much. Did I say something wrong? Was it my small talk, you said it needs work."_ _ _

___"Oh, please don't take it personally, she's like that with everyone. You didn't do anything. Except perhaps quite literally drop into my life looking insanely attractive." Yaz moved her mouth back to the Doctor's, a quick peck to reassure her that all was well. Well, that was what it was meant to be._ _ _

___The Doctor, however, returned the kiss so passionately that the human woman almost collapsed onto the TARDIS console. Yaz's breath caught, and she saw only the Doctor haloed by a blinding white light. Her heart raced up her throat, her skin burning as her hands snaked up the Doctor's neck and entwined themselves in the beautiful blond locks that she had dreamed about for the past months._ _ _

___They both suddenly broke apart, breathless, smiling so hard at each other that both thought that their cheeks might burst from the strain. With their faces barely an inch apart, the Doctor moved her arms around Yaz and brought her into a tight embrace._ _ _

___She pulled away unwillingly, but didn't stray too far, her hand resting on the humming and whirring console, ready to take off. She bit her lip slightly, nervous again. "Is it alright if I show you something? Think of it as a Christmas present."_ _ _

___Yaz grinned widely again. "Show me."_ _ _

She watched the Doctor's features dissolve into intense relief. _Had she really thought I might say no? That I could say no?_ This thought made her frown slightly. 

___However, the Doctor's sudden excitement was so infectious that Yaz lost the grip on her worries and smiled once more. The TARDIS took off, coordinates already set._ _ _

___There was no one to see the two hands, one pale, one darker, entwined and hanging underneath the console._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there I was thinking it would take me days to plan the next chapter.  
> I couldn't stop writing this, so hopefully there are no mistakes, grammar, spelling or otherwise.  
> Enjoy, leave kudos and have a very Merry Christmas both this year and for all those to come!

Yaz was still smiling a minute later when the TARDIS landed, the familiar wheezing and groaning of the machine dispelling any worries she had left. The Doctor was also smiling; it seemed impossible not to, with the joyous atmosphere filling the console room. Yaz looked to her girlfriend, the ambiant soft yellow and TARDIS blue lights reflecting off of the Doctor's face and throwing her sharp features into even sharper, more beautiful contrast. It took all of Yaz's willpower not to kiss her again.

_If we don't leave now_ , she thought, _we'll stay in here forever and I'll never see what's so important._

Instead, she spoke. "So, where are we? And why is it so special to you?" 

The Doctor took Yaz's hands in hers and brought them up to chest height between them, an oddly romantic gesture, and smiled with every word. "Outside those doors are the Snow Cliffs of Calsador. Every hundred years or so, for one night, there is a very special snowfall. That snow doesn't melt, but the next morning floats back up into the sky. Even I don't know how." 

Yaz snorted slightly. "Floating snow? You're having me on!" 

" No, really! Every year, it returns to the heavens, and falls again after another hundred years. There is a myth about that snow, though. Some say that if the right person is listening, at the right time, the snow will whisper to them of what's to come. The native species believe that the voices are their ancestors descending from the stars to help them and guide them foward. Pretty cool, huh?" 

"Wow! Seriously?" Travelling with the Doctor had expanded Yaz's horizons beyond belief, but the universe still found so many ways to surprise her. 

The Doctor squeezed her hands so slightly, Yaz barely felt it. "Shall we go see if it's true?" 

Yaz nodded, and the Doctor grinned in response. Her hands dropped to between them again as they made their way towards the porch-like doors. They smiled at each other in anticipation, before opening the white double doors and stepping out onto the new planet. 

*********************************************************

They were in a sudden darkness, but as Yaz's eyes adjusted, she could see that they were standing in an open snow plain, a small clearing, surrounded by a forest of fir - like trees that seemed to luminesce slightly. She looked up and saw a cloudless sky filled with stars. Nebulas and star clusters, white dwarves and galaxy belts, whites and blues and yellows. It was beautiful. "I think I can understand why you ran away." She spoke under her breath, barely breathing the words, not enough for the Doctor to hear over the whistling wind that suddenly chilled Yaz to her bones. 

The Doctor saw her shiver, and quickly slid a bag off of her shoulder that she must have grabbed as they left the TARDIS. She began to remove hats and gloves and a big winter coat. 

"Here," she smiled, handing the coat to Yaz. "This should fit." 

Yaz quickly shrugged on the coat, which was exactly her size. She withdrew deep into the fabric, revelling in the warmth and inhaling deeply. It smelled of cinnamon and light, if light had a smell. 

She looked up to see the Doctor pulling on a white hat and a scarf with rainbow stripes. "You seem to wear a lot of those," Yaz said as she noted the similar pattern on the Doctor's otherwise black top, beneath her stark white coat. She grinned. "You trying to tell us something?" 

"Oi!" The Doctor slapped Yaz's side, but playfully and with no bite. "Of course I'm not!" She suddenly stopped dead. "Or maybe I am?" 

Yaz burst out laughing at the ridiculous display, and soon the Doctor was too, unable to resist her girlfriend's peals of infectious laughter. 

When they eventually regained control of themselves, the Doctor straightened up and glanced towards a slight glow beyond the nearby treeline. "I think that's the village." 

"The village?" 

"Yeah, there's a village at the top of the cliffs, just inside the snowfall range. Shall we go take a look?" 

Yaz grinned at the Doctor and nodded. They set off through the sparsely placed trees towards the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

They climbed for a few minutes up a steep slope, then emerged suddenly from the brush, the darkened trees surrounding them sharply transitioning into clear, flat snow, and a large collection of wooden buildings decked out with glowing candles at the top of the cliff.

"Ow!" 

Yaz slapped her hand to her cheek. The last branch had swung back and caught her a vicious blow on her face, the thorns catching her skin. 

"Yaz! Are you alright?" The Doctor spun round swiftly, and Yasmin was touched by the level of worry and concern in her face. 

Yaz's fingers probed the tender flesh on her cheek, feeling sticky blood bead up along the small, thin cut. "Doctor, I've had worse; I'll live." She grinned reassuringly, hiding the wince of pain as her muscles disturbed the cut. 

The Doctor seemed still unconvinced. "But your bleeding! We should get it cleaned up, or..." A soft smile spread over her face, as she moved forward and, so gently, touched her lips to the shallow wound. 

Warmth blossomed across Yasmin's face, and she turned her face slightly to feel the Doctor's lips on hers. The Time Lord kissed her back passionately, cupping her face in slender hands. Yaz's arms slid around her girlfriend's neck, dislodging the white hat she was wearing to wind her fingers through the silky short blond hair. 

The Doctor finally broke away, a large smile across her face. "Perhaps we should continue this later. It isn't exactly a private spot." She gestured to the houses not thirty meters away. 

"Whatever you say," Yaz assented, grinning. 

**************************************************** 

They made their way into the heart of the village, hand in hand, into a bustle of people thronging around the square near the center of the houses. The dominant native species seemed strange to Yaz. They were humanoid, _which was more than could be said for many of the aliens I've seen _, she thought with a wry grin. However, they were very tall, a good meter above the Doctor and Yaz, and their long, slender limbs were coated in a coarse, white fur. The Doctor noticed Yaz's curious gaze and explained.__

__"The Alaxis are perfectly evolved to suit the northen reaches of this planet. The fur prevents frostbite, and the height and long arms help them to manoeuvre in the rocky mountains."_ _

__Yaz smiled in wonder at the new species, amd filed the information away in her brain for future reference. "Why are they all crowding round here?"_ _

__The Doctor was also grinning, but in anticipation and excitement. "To see the Tree of the Whispersnow."_ _

__"Whispersnow?"_ _

__"It's like a Christmas tree, but celebrating the snow that tells the future. Remember, this snowfall only happens every hundred years. It's a special occasion!"_ _

__They suddenly rounded the corner, and we're met with the sight of a massive for tree, coated in frost and looking straight out of a fairytale._ _

__Yaz gasped in surprise. "It's beautiful!"_ _

__"Isn't it just," said the Doctor, but she wasn't looking at the tree. She was looking at Yasmin, her face illuminated by the dim candlelight from the nearby houses._ _

__Suddenly, something small, light and cold landed on Yaz's nose. She touched it, and realised it was snow._ _

__"Doctor, it's snowing!"_ _

__The Doctor looked skyward, listening intently, then frowned, slightly disappointed. "Well, I can't hear any whispers of the future that is to come. Shame, you want a few spoilers every now and then."_ _

__She turned to leave, but Yaz stuck out her arm, and pulled her back, still looking up at the sky. "Doctor...I think I can!"_ _

__"Really, Yaz? So the legends are true after all..."_ _

__Yaz ignored her, attentions fully on the faint whispers emanating from the frozen precipitation._ _

____You...will make...her...happy."_ __ _

___She turned back to the Doctor, surprised, then, quickly took her girlfriend's face in her hands. She kissed her passionately, fiercely, like she would never let her go._ _ _

___The Doctor broke off in surprise, laughing slightly. "What was that for?"_ _ _

___The human smiled gently. "A thank you."_ _ _

___"For what?"_ _ _

___"The best Christmas present you could give me."_ _ _

___"What did I give you?"_ _ _

___It was a simple answer that Yaz knew immediately._ _ _

___"You."_ _ _


End file.
